Madame Amberly
Madame Amberly is a character from the Crash Bandicoot game series and the headmistress of the Academy of Evil. She torments, harasses and bullies the children of her school, and refers to Dr. Neo Cortex as a "cry baby". Her former students include Dr. Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and Dr. N. Gin. Little is known about her character, besides the fact that she seems to be cruel and terrorizing towards her own students. Her school has little to no safety and its full of mutants and robot guards. Her academy is meant to turn children, human or not, into evil and ruthless people. Cortex has no positive memory of her and he is still terrorized to see her as an adult. When his niece Nina was showing too many signs of becoming a nice person, Cortex sent her to Amberly's Academy of Evil, so that she could be turned into a more insane and cruel child. Apparently, Amberly's school has been successful enough (however it's still stated that Nina can't resist cute animals). History ''Crash Twinsanity'' Crash and Doctor Cortex arrive with an airship at the Academy of Evil as intruders, with the purpose of find Nina and bring her to Cortex's lab. After various fights against Madame Amberly's security in the school, Cortex and his group are ready to flee. Before Cortex can leave the room with the huge organ, Madame Amberly surprises Cortex and mistakes him for a student. She quickly recognizes him and belies Cortex found employment as a barber because of his scientist suit, to which Cortex fearfully replies that he is an evil scientist. Amberly states that to her, he will forever remain a little vermin. Then she attacks Cortex and the two fight. She can be defeated when the ropes attached to her back are shot off, causing her to fall onto the floor, never to be found again in the game (apart from a cameo inside Evil Crash's house). ''Crash Mind Over Mutant'' Madame Amberly is mentioned only once in this game. After Cortex punishes Nina by sending her to his own chaotic and insane Evil Public School in the frozen mountains east of Wumpa Island, Nina laments the old times when she was Madame Amberly's student. Other Games ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Portraits of Madame Amberly and her students appear on the racetrack "Nina's Nightmare", which was first introduced during the Spooky Grand Prix event. Gallery NFAmberly&Students.png Trivia *Madame Amberly is one of the only three female bosses to ever be fought in the entire series, Coco (under N. Trance's control in N-Tranced and under the control Of Cortex/Brio's NV Device in Crash: Mind Over Mutant) and Nina Cortex (Crash of the Titans) are the only others. *Madame Amberly, along with Cortex and Nina, share a similar trait by having a letter tattooed on their forehead, though it is possible that everyone have a tattoo on their forehead in the Academy of Evil, as it is shown in a concept art when it showed students with letters tattooed on their forehead as well. However, N. Gin and N. Brio were also her students, yet they don't have tattoos on their heads. *She is the only character of the series who has never met Crash in person. *Some fans consider her similar to Agatha Trunchbull from Matilda and Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run. Navigation Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Female Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Misandrists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil